Curse of the Shadow Samurai Ranger
by Pikatwig
Summary: Master Xandred, sends the Shadow Samurai Ranger to destroy the Rangers! Oh no! JaydenXMia.
1. Chapter 1: The Shadow Arrives

Some of you are wondering who this Shadow Ranger is. No not the same on from _SPD_, this is a _Samurai_ story. It's gonna be awesome!

I don't own any official characters from Power Rangers.

* * *

Master Xandred's boat

Octoroo continues to read a book before finding a list of the Rangers, including a Black Samurai Ranger.

"Oh-ah-oh! Another Samurai Ranger?" Octoroo says annoyed, before Master Xandred takes his book and says "You idiot! That's the Shadow Samurai Ranger! Serrator go and retrieve him!"

"As you wish!"

"Serrator, so you know, the Shadow Ranger can only fight at night-time, so go and get him when it's dark out!"

* * *

That Evening

Serrator heads into a forest and finds a casket with a seal, then he opens it then a huge puff of back smoke and then the Shadow Samurai Ranger appears.

"I am Serrator, so tell me Shadow Ranger, what is your purpose!"

The Shadow Ranger replies "To destroy the Power Rangers!"

* * *

Panorama City, Los Angeles

This place has always been protected by the Samurai Power Rangers for years. Still nobody knows who the seven young teenagers with attitude.

Jayden and Mia walk around the street, talking. The Red and Pink Rangers continue their talk as they walk in the town. Then some Moogers appear and the two begin to fight.

* * *

Shiba House

Ian sees the Gap Sensor blaring and says to himself "Morning already?" then he tries to turn off his alarm thinking that's what's ringing. Ian continuously presses the "Off" button on his alarm clock but nothing happens. Then he looks outside of his room and sees it's the Gap Sensor that's blaring.

"Oh."

In wakes up the other Rangers and then he sees the Gap Sensor map that they have and the Rangers rush out.

"Go Go Samurai!"

"Gold Power!"

(氷 – Ice

水 – Water

木 – Forest

土 – Earth

光 – Light)

* * *

With Jayden and Mia

The two Morph and fight the Moogers then the other Samurai Rangers appear. Then a huge explosion occurs, then the a new Ranger appears.

"Who are you?!" Jayden yells at the Ranger.

"I am" then he pulls out his Spin Sword and walk infront of the Rangers, we see that his uniform is completely black, but without the Samurai Ranger symbol on him, his helmet Kanji is a mix of "影 月" translating to "Shadow/Moon"

"the Shadow Samurai Ranger!"

The Samurai Rangers manage to get up and they begin to attack the Shadow Ranger, however the Shadow Ranger manages to outfight the seven Rangers.

The Shadow Ranger rushes up and uses his Spin Sword and hits Mia and Emily, then Jayden and Mike try a sneak attack on the Shadow Ranger, by jumping in the air, however the Shadow Ranger strikes the two Rangers sending them down to the ground. Kevin rushes up next and the Shadow Ranger yells "Dark Spin Sword! Darkness Storm!" then the tonnage of the explosion knocks all the Rangers fly though the air and power down.

The Shadow Ranger then retreats. Leaving the Rangers confused to who or what the Shadow Ranger is.

* * *

I hope you people like this.

Don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2: Plans and Dreams

Time for the next chapter. Also I want to thank "Pink Lightspeed Ranger" and "Greymon Leader" for reading and reviewing. This story was supposed to be made before my other story "The New Red" this story serves as the prologue to that one.

Disclaimer: This story has no connection to "Power Rangers Samurai: Power of the Black Samurai" created by by "Iungo Kurosaki".

You know this by now, I don't own any official Power Ranger characters.

* * *

Shiba House

All seven Rangers walk in with Ian stopping at the gate, looking at it and asking himself "Still wondering if this is a Monastery." then Kevin walks over and drags Ian in. The Rangers walk in and then Jayden uses the holo-map to see where the Shadow Ranger is. However, there's no detection of the Shadow Ranger.

"Man, that guy was hard, man getting my butt kicked by _another_ evil Ranger. Both me and my older brother dealt with this, and we were both lucky to survive."

The Rangers glance at Ian and before they can ask anything Ian tells them "My older brother was killed, so I'm an only child, because of that."

Ji walks into the room and the glares at the Rangers. Jayden and Mia for both being out late at night. Emily, Mike, Kevin and Antonio for leaving without telling him. However he doesn't glare at Ian because he explains what happened to them.

"So, the Shadow Ranger is back." Ji says and then he sits down as do the other Rangers, save Ian. "What?"

"You have battled an evil Ranger before, and so has your brother. So?"

Ian sighs, and slaps his face, Kevin laughs, then Ian stomps his foot and begins to talk. "The Titanium Ranger was confused and only fought the Lightspeed team because he thought he had to. The White Dino Ranger was fighting us because the Dino Gem had it's own personality."

Ian rolls his eyes before saying "Look, we go out and live our lives, but keep a good eye out for the Shadow Samurai!"

The Rangers give Ian a look and then they walk away. Ian walks back to his room and goes back to bed.

"Getting my butt kicked at 4:00am, that's a new record." then he falls asleep.

* * *

_Ian's dream/POV_

_I walk into what appears to be a building then a blaster is fired. All I hear is "Titanium Power!" I turn around to see the Titanium Ranger._

_I attempt to pull out my Samuraizer before I see that my Samuraizer is gone. Before I notice a Morpher on my right wrist._

_It's like a cylinder shape, but completely gray, then on one part is a yellow circle and two blue "Y" one right-side up and the other in the opposite direction. Then I realize it's my older brother's old Rescue Morpher._

"_Lightspeed Rescue!" I yell activating the Morpher. Then a stream of energy forms around my body occurs and then the Ranger uniform occurs, my visor in this form is a circle._

"_Cyan Ranger, Rescue Ready!" I yell, then I charge the Titanium Ranger. I pull out the Rescue Blaster and blast the Titanium Ranger but then he pulls out his weapon the Titanium Laser, which, according to my brother, is a gun that becomes an ax. Yikes._

_He uses it and begins to attack me. For a dream, this feels very real! I pull off some moves that my brother taught me but the Titanium Ranger blocks them all! Then I summon my brother's personal weapon, the Rescue Sword, one of the components for the Rescue Bird._

_The Titanium Rangers turns the Titanium Laser into it's ax. And he knocks the Rescue Sword out of my hand. Then I manage to get it back and do a spin move, that I have still yet to name. Then I beat the Titanium Ranger._

"_You shouldn't rely on others power, but focus on improving your own." the Titanium Ranger tells me. Then he fades away and I power down from the Cyan Lightspeed Ranger. _

* * *

_Then I arrive in a downtown city to see two Rangers, one lying down on the ground and one standing, looking proud of something. Then I remember the scene and run over to the Rangers. _

"_Trent!" I yell looking at the White Ranger, then I see that the Ranger on the ground is my now dead older brother. Then I check my back pocket for my Samuraizer, it's not there and then I check my wrist to see my Dino Morpher on it._

"_Dino Thunder, Power Up!"_

_My suit gains the Dino Thunder symbol, I jumps backwards, as prepare to land, the armor goes around my body, when I land, my helmet goes onto my head. Then a dimetrodon roar is heard. Cyan Dino Thunder Ranger Ready!_

_I begin to fight the White Dino Ranger, my emotions fueling my power, then I'm force back and I fall on the ground._

_I pull out my special weapon, the Dimetro Saw and I try to attack Trent, but he pulls out his weapon the White Drago Sword and tosses my back hard. Then I jump behind him and strike his back, beating him._

"_Rely on your powers of the Samurai and your own powers. Not on the sheer power of emotions." the White Dino Ranger tells me, before he fades all the same as the Titanium Ranger did. I power down again and then the scene begins to change again._

"_If I'm dreaming this dream is going to be one heck of a story, of course not a single soul will believe me." I tell myself._

* * *

_I run into a very dark forest, then I see a Spin Sword, and then the Shadow Samurai Ranger approaches me._

_I check my wrist, no Rescue Morpher or Dino Morpher. Then I check my back pocket and see my Samuraizer is there!_

"_Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai!"_

_(__氷 – __Ice)_

_I Morph and attack the Shadow Ranger however my Spin Sword goes right through him! Then he tosses me around then I'm knocked against some trees, then I see the Black Box and yell "Black Box! Super Samurai Mode!"_

_Then the Shadow Ranger pulls out a Black Box, what the?!_

"_Dark Black Box! Dark Super Samurai Mode!"_

_I rush up to him and he does the same to me, and with the Black Box, I'm able to attack him with some extra power and manage to knock off his helmet, and I see a dark blob._

"_You're not human?!"_

_The Shadow Ranger retrieves his helmet and says "Master Xandred created me to destroy the Rangers and he created me with the powers of darkness and merged it with a Nighlok to create me!"_

"_So you're not like Deker, who's half human and half Nighlok."_

"_Correct!" he tells me while re-securing his helmet. And pulling out his Dark Spin Sword. Then he strikes me and he then inserts his Disk onto his Dark Spin Sword. Then he activates his Darkness Storm attack, but the attack is blocked by another Ranger in cyan._

_I look up to see a Ranger, and then he turns around, his belt-buckle is gold, one part is a yellow circle and two blue "Y" one right-side up and the other in the opposite direction, then I see the chest part of his Ranger form looks like an umbrella design. The design on the back end of his helmet is like a plus sign and then I see his visor is a circle. And then I realize the Ranger is my deceased older brother Dan._

_I run up and hug him. "Hey little bro." then a laser is fired at us, we turn around to see the Titanium Ranger again._

"_The Titanium Ranger." then I hear something approaching me and Dan. "Get down!" I yell pushing him to the ground and we avoid some energy laser like arrows that are stopped by the Shadow Ranger, then the person walks up to us. The White Dino Ranger!_

_The Shadow Ranger walked up to us. Dan yells "Even though we're out numbered, we can still take you three!" I run up to my brother, more ready for a battle then ever!_

_Then the three enemy Rangers begin to approach us, me and my brother get ready to strike when some blasters force back the enemy Rangers. Both had similar looks to my brother, however two there are some differences. One is red and the other is pink. When the two turn around I see who they are. The Red and Pink Lightspeed Rescue Rangers._

_Then two more Rangers appear, but with different looks, one yellow, the other black, both had spikes going down their Ranger uniforms starting from their torso, downwards. They turn around to show me who they are, the Yellow and Black Dino Thunder Rangers._

_Then one more Ranger shows up, one bearing a resemblance to me. It's the Gold Samurai Ranger!_

_Then the Shadow Ranger tells us, "You think you can win because I'm outnumbered, but check this out!"_

_Then he pulls out a black version of the Samuraizer and draws the "Combine" symbol. _

_(__合 – __Combine)_

_Then me and the other Rangers on my side rush away, I think he's going to summon his Zords and go Mega-Mode, however when the dark energy clears, the Shadow Ranger is shown with some minor upgrades. His helmet now has the spike of the White Dino Ranger's helmet, and he also has the White Drago Shield, along with the Lightspeed emblem on his belt buckle. Along with the Titanium Laser and the Drago Sword._

"_So, how do you like me now?!" he says! Then he combines the Titanium Laser, Drago Sword and his Dark Spin Sword._

"_Shadow Blaster!"_

_Then I summon the Super Bullzooka, but then the others combine their weapons with it and I fire the blaster, utterly destroying the Shadow Ranger. And cracking the background, and then I hear a voice saying "Learn from what guided you to who you are today."_

_The other Rangers then fade away all the same._

* * *

I wake up still in my bed. I glance at the clock "5:00am".

I write down a note for the other Rangers and head out to blow off some steam.

* * *

Long chapter huh? Also go to deviantart, and look under "Pikatwig" and you can see some images of some of my fan Ranger stories, and even some images of the Shadow Samurai Ranger.

Don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3: Brothers

This focus on Ian's prescriptive of what lead him to where he is right now.

I don't own any official Power Rangers characters in this chapter.

* * *

Ian's POV

I stop to catch my breath from my run and sit down in the park. I knock down a bookbag I brought with me, and I look to see the stuff in it. My old sketchbook, my brother's Rescue Morpher, a silver bracelet that used to summon my Dino Morpher, a camera I brought, _Sonic Universe _issue 42, a copy of _Pokémon Adventure _volume 7, a Nintendo 3DS, with _Sonic Colors_ for DS and _Sonic Generations _for 3DS. Along with a toy version of the Lightspeed Solarzord, Thundersaurus Megazord, Samurai Megazord and BullMegazord. Another thing in my bag is a complete version of one of my favorite shows called "_Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu_".

I put all my stuff back into the bag and briefly use my inhaler and I continue to walk. Then I stop to see a Red Ranger, I walk over, but I realize, it was just my imagination. Then I see more Rangers, then I pull out my Morphers, and I begin to see how my brother and myself being a Ranger has lead me to who I am today.

'My brother was always someone who didn't always listen to the rules when he was 14, he left home and joined Lightspeed. Then he became a Power Ranger, and after that it was what set me on the path to choose who I am. Then someone burned the apartment building me and my family used to live in. Then me and my mom moved to Reefside.'

'With that having gone on I became a Power Ranger for the first time. Then the Evil White Dino Ranger killed my older brother. Then after I graduated I moved to Panorama City and I met the other Samurai Rangers.'

I then arrive in the forest. And I hear a voice _"You know, your choices have been you choosing your destiny little bro."_

I turn around to see my brother, without his helmet on. I run up to hug him, but I pass right through him. "You're a, a, a, GHOST!" I cower in fear. Then he tells me _"I know your afraid of ghosts, but I'm here to talk, plus I prefer the term "spirit", okay?"_

I nod.

"_I was the one who gave you that dream vision. And let me show you something."_ he grabs my hands and we fly though something and he shows me visions of the future. One shows the Shadow Ranger using the powers of the Titanium Ranger and White Dino Ranger. And also using his Shadow Super Mode on Kevin. And finally me using a Disk to use the combined blaster that I used in my dream.

* * *

"_I hope you will use the power of the knowledge of what I've showed you."_ my brother tells me and then he fades away I try to stop him but fail. But a new Disk lands in my hand.

* * *

Touching.

Don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4: Battles, Advice and Brothers

Hey readers! About time I get back to the Shadow Ranger story. Also, got some bad news, _SPD_ is airing on Nicktoons Network! BOOOOOOOOO! Bad idea! Both me and a friend of mine agree that season is terrible! Also, I got comment saying I portrayed Lauren wrong in this story's sequel _The New Red_. That story was made BEFORE any episodes with Lauren aired anywhere in the world! Okay? Plus, I had a lot of bent out frustration I needed to get out of my system due to waiting until the fall for _Super Samurai_ to begin airing new episodes!

Alright, let's get back to this story! I don't own any official _PR _characters used in this chapter.

* * *

Ian's POV

Man, maybe I should head back for base now. I think, looking to see I'm out in the forest like area of town. I pull out my Samuraizer to contact one of the others, but don't have any signal out here! Nice. Then I hear someone walking around in the forest, I can't see if it's a person, or some sort of forest animal, but I pull out my Samuraizer, ready to Morph, just in case.

Then some Moogers begin to pop out of cervices. I shrug.

"Go Go Samurai!"

(氷 – Ice)

I attack the Moogers with my Spin Sword, taking them out without to much of a problem, then I see the sun starting to set, knowing that the Shadow Samurai could attack, I rush back down into town.

"_You're not gonna rush into another battle without thinking things through again, are you bro?"_ Dan's voice asks me. I turn around, and take off my helmet. "Is this going to be a regular thing with Dan? Or Spirit of Dan, or, whatever it is you wanna be called!"

He pats my shoulder and looks at me. _"We went into battle without thinking, and this is what happened to me."_ Dan tells me. "Bro, we were forced into that fight, geesh! Get your facts straight!" I reply.

"_Okay, sure we were, but you get the picture, just try to stop the Shadow Ranger by thinking up a plan as you go. Okay?"_

"Sure Dan." I say, putting my helmet back on and rushing back to town.

(ディスク 周波 – DiskCycle)

"Symbol Power, Samurai DiskCycle!" I yell summoning a motorcycle to my side, I hop on and start to drive it back to town.

* * *

Panorama

"Three, two, one!" a voice says, just as the moon begins to rise, the Shadow Samurai Ranger, jumps out of a gap.

"Alright, let's cause some mayhem!" the Shadow Ranger says to himself, he pulls out his Dark Spin Sword and begins to attack some buildings! Then Antonio arrives at the scene.

"You know for a shadow, your some trouble, now, I'll take you down! Samurai Morpher! Gold Power!"

(光 – Light)

Antonio Morphs and begins to attack the Shadow Ranger. Antonio's attacks do nothing as the Shadow Ranger, is easily able to block them all, and whatever he doesn't block, just goes right through him! Then the sounds of motorcycles fill the air, as the other five Rangers arrive on the scene!

* * *

"Okay bro, any advice?" Ian asks the spirit of his older brother, who appears by his side, looking at the six Rangers' attacks doing nothing to the Shadow Ranger.

"_Look at his strike abilities, notice how it's only on the right, so he's right handed, meaning you and your fellow Rangers should strike from the left. Also note how he uses martial arts to block a strike from his back. I say a good strike their should deal a damaging blow. Also, try to keep an open mind, look for strengths and weaknesses, he may seem invincible, but everything has some sort of weakness."_ Dan says.

I ride down on my DiskCycle and jump off of it landing a blow on the Shadow Ranger's back! I pull out my Samuraizer and aim it, "Symbol Power,"

(氷結 – Freeze)

Ian freezes the Shadow Ranger's right side, making his left side clear open, Ian and the other Rangers begin to launch attack after attack dealing huge blows on the Shadow Ranger, but then the sun begins to rize again, so the ice melts and the Shadow Ranger launches an attack, and quickly rushes into a gap, returning to the Netherworld.

"Nuts!" Ian says annoyed.

"_Hey bro, I think I know the Shadow Ranger's weakness! Sunlight!" _Dan tells his brother. Ian looks at his brother and tries to high-five him, but it goes right through him. The other Rangers give Ian an odd look underneath their helmets, obviously not able to see Dan like Ian can.

"Looks like the others can't see you bro." Ian says to the ghost of his older brother, then Ian turns around and says "Before any of you say I lost my marbles, I'm only talking to the ghost of my older brother, that somehow only I can see."

"No comment." Jayden, Emily, Mia, Mike and Antonio say. "Well, that's odd, because ghost's don't existent."

All seven Rangers power down, Dan looks at his younger brother. _"Permission to hurt this Blue Ranger?" _asks.

Ian whispers, "Permission granted."

Dan then walks over to Kevin and pushes him to the ground. Ian begins to laugh. Kevin gets up and looks around to see who pushed him.

"Your ghost friend do this to me?" Kevin asks. Only to see Ian gone, along with his DiskCycle.

* * *

"Dude, that was cool!" Ian says to Dan.

"_No problem bro, I've seen some of the rude things he's done to you. Put spoiled milk in your cereal."_

"I KNEW that was him! I spent an hour loosing my lunch!"

"_Dumped dirty launder all over your room. And the list goes on. But, right now, how do we stop the Shadow Ranger?"_

"Not to worry Dan, I've got the perfect plan in mind. Just need to set it up!"

* * *

Another great chapter is done!

Don't forget to review.


	5. Final Chapter: End of the Shadow

Gotta try to get this done before the end of _Samurai_.

I don't own any official _PR _characters used in this chapter.

* * *

"Okay, it's simple, this symbol represents "sun" and if Jayden can activate it, and I can activate the shield symbol and the Shadow Ranger is history!" Ian say, finishing drawing the symbol for sun on the ground.

Dan looks at the symbol, which took hours to get it done!

(太陽 – Sun)

"Wow. I'm impressed. So if we lure the Shadow Ranger here, he's doomed!" Dan says amazed. Neither noticing a robotic bird watching them. It flies away before either can notice.

* * *

Later that evening

The Shadow Ranger arrives and the seven Samurai Ranger arrive on the scene. "Jayden now!"

Both Ian and Jayden pull out their Samuraizers.

"Symbol Power, sun!"

"Symbol Power, shield!"

The two symbols activate the shield symbol creates a protective barrier around the forest quarry all eight Rangers are at. After the shield is up, the sun symbol takes effect, turning the night scene into broad daylight! The Shadow Ranger's back begins to turn into a black like smoke.

"Well Rangers, you may be winning so far, but you can't beat me!" the Shadow Ranger says, pulling out his Dark Samuraizer, he draws an unfamiliar symbol and the Rangers manage to duck out of the way, save for Kevin. Then there's a purple aura surrounding him then a black form of Super Samurai mode. But then, he begins to dissolve too.

"And if you want to save the Blue Ranger, get rid of that sun symbol!"

Ian begins to think. On the one hand, they get rid of the Shadow Ranger and as an added bonus, Kevin. But on the other, the Shadow Ranger could get away and kill all of them.

"Alright, bye Sun symbol." Ian says annoyed, as the Rangers are able to use their FoldingZord to cover up the sun symbol and stop the Shadow Ranger and Kevin from dissolving. "So, can I stop Kevin before he kills us?"

"You're just looking for some excuse to beat him up, aren't you?" Jayden asks. "Yeah kinda. But still."

"Go ahead, we got the Shadow Ranger. And here, use the Shark Attack Disk."

"Thanks Jay." Ian replies, and he uses the Disk to activate Shark Attack Mode, he begins to beat up Kevin, and he does a pretty good job at it, and then he lands a blow on the Shadow Ranger's Samuraizer, freeing Kevin from his control, and then the Shadow Ranger begins to growl! Then four Zords appear out of nowhere!

"A WolfZord, ScorpionZord, SnakeZord and FalconZord!" Mike says.

Ian gives the Shark Attack Disk back to Jayden and takes the Black Box and accesses Super Samurai Mode. "Guys, can you distract him for a moment. If I can power up this Disk with enough power, I can finish him! Antonio, I'll need your help!"

"No probelmo bud."

The other five Ranger try to attack the Shadow Ranger, but their attacks do nothing! Jayden manages to pull out his Fire Smasher and strike the Shadow Ranger into a hole in the ground, but the Shadow Ranger manages to use a small amount of Sanzu Water from the close to overflowing Sanzu River to gain some energy.

The Dream Disk is filled with enough power, and the formation from Ian's dream finally forms, save for the Barracuda Blade.

"Antonio, insert your Barracuda Blade in here, then I can fire this puppy and stop the Shadow Ranger!" Ian says.

The Cannon charges it's power and fires right at the Shadow Ranger destroying him!

* * *

The four Zords then combine with the Shadow Ranger, making him into some sort of mutated monster!

"This is unbelievable, he's just some kind of, incomplete monster!" Ian exclaims!

"_Um, I did not see that coming."_ Dan says. All the Rangers pull out their Samuraizers and FoldingZords.

* * *

"Lion FoldingZord!"

"Dragon FoldingZord!"

"Bear FoldingZord!"

"Ape FoldingZord!"

"Turtle FoldingZord!"

"Penguin FoldingZord!"

(超 – Mega)

"Mega-mode Power!"

All six of the core Rangers manage to get into their FoldingZords and begin the battle!

"Time to invite my little friend to this _fesita_! ClawZord, Enlarge!"

The ClawZord flies over from Antonio's cooler and over to the area where the Rangers are, but can't get past the shield that Ian created earlier!

"Ah man! Ian, your shield, it's blocking the ClawZord from getting here!"

But by then, Ian manages to bust the barrier apart and the ClawZord arrives.

"Thanks, time to go Mega-Mode!"

(超 – Mega)

* * *

"Alright Rangers, let's get to work! Zords Combine!"

(合 – Combine)

Then all the Zords combine into the ultimate Samurai Weapon! First the BullZord, goes into its Megazord form, and splits, then the Super Samurai BattleCannon attaches to the back of the BullMegazord. Then the LanternZord attaches behind the ClawArmorMegazord, and the BullMegazord, then the finishing touches are added on, and the SharkZord returns to sword form and then all seven Rangers yell "Samurai Ultrazord! WE ARE UNITED!"

"Let's rock an_d roll guys!"_ Ian and Dan say in unison. They charge in on the ShadowMegazord and the enemy Megazord begins to attack the Ultrazord, but it barley leaves a dent!

"Mega power can't beat Ultra power!" Ian says. Then Zords then manage to get ahold of the ShadowMegazord.

"Time to end this! Shogun Mode!"

Ian insert the Disks into the Shogun Buckle and he is able to access the Samurai Ranger Battlizer Armor! The top of the helmet gain a special upgrade of his symbol, then the armor expands, and they gain more power!

"POWER OF THE ANCESTOR!"

* * *

With one sword swing from the Ultrazord, the Ranger are able to destroy the ShadowMegazord and by default the enemy Zords and Shadow Ranger!

"Samurai Rangers"

"Victory i_s ours_!"

* * *

With all the Rangers powered down, they begin to walk back home. "Hey guys, you go on ahead, I'll catch up with you guys."

"Alright, see ya later."

Ian then looks to see his older brother once again.

"_Well little bro, you don't need me by your side anymore. Good luck."_ Dan says, as the sun begins to rise again.

"Wait Dan, will I ever see you again?" Ian asks.

Dan turns around and says _"I'll always be with you in here"_ he says pointing at Ian's forehead _"and in here."_ he adds pointing at Ian's heart. _"Good luck and goodbye." _Dan says before fading away. Ian tries to grab his hand, but that fades just as the sun finally rises. Ian tries not to cry, he wipes away his tears with his shoulder, and looks at his Dino Bracelet which his keeps concealed from the others. He sighs and rushes back to catch up with the others.

* * *

Outside Panorama City

"So, they managed to beat the Shadow Ranger, even with my dim-witted brother in charge. Looks like it's time for me to make an appearance." a female voice says, holding a white paper in the air, against the sun, then a symbol appears on it.

(塞 – Seal)

* * *

Well the events leading up to the start of _The New Red_ have been set! Lauren has arrived at Panorama City!

I hope you all enjoyed this. I sure did. Don't forget to review. And now for _a preview of what's to come._

* * *

_A preview of what's to come..._

"_Another Nighlok down!" Mike says with joy, and then Ian asks Jayden "Hey, you got more then enough Symbol Power to use the Sealing Symbol, so why not use it?"_

_Jayden hesitates, before a voice behind the Rangers says "Because Cyan Ranger, he doesn't know the Sealing Symbol!"_

_All seven Rangers turn around to see a girl, slightly taller then Jayden, with blue eyes, brown-yellow hair, and a red dress._

"_Let me introduce myself Samurai Rangers! Lauren Shiba, the 18th Red Samurai Power Ranger! And..." she then points to Jayden and continues, "Jayden's older sister!"_

"_EH?!"_

_Power Rangers Super Samurai: The New Red_

_Coming soon, to a computer or laptop near you._


End file.
